The Guardian Rises
by MysteryWriter12345
Summary: This is the Squeal to My sisters Protector so if you want to understand this story you should read the first one. After Joey's accident Kim's life starts to spiral out of control and she's losing everything she loved but now she's found and escape and destroying her to fast and with her Protector gone who will save her from her self maybe her Guardian angle will
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guy here's the squeal and since not many OC's were made I decided that the guest who's OC was Isabella is it now hold on tight because here we go**

_**(two's year later)**_

Jack's POV

I cant believe it I'm finally a sophomore. I also I cant believe whats happened to Kim she stopped hanging out with us and she dumped me. Also now shes always in here room and if she's not there shes some where studying. At first me and the guys thought it was just a phase so we gave her space freshman year hoping she'd grow out of it but now its permanent and I know I have to do something about this

I was on my way to school when I saw Kim walking so I decided to walk up to her and try to talk to her

I say: hey Kim hows it going

Kim says: fine

I say: so you up to anything new

Kim says: no

I say: you know some of th

Kim interrupted me

Kim says: Jack I know you want to talk but I don't so just leave me alone

I sadly nodded and we both just walked in silence and once we got to school we parted ways to our own lockers and by my locker was Jerry and Grace

Jerry says: hey Jack saw you walk in you finally get her to talk again

I say: no she just shut me out

Grace says: I know she did the same thing to me I cant get here to talk to me

Jerry says: she hasn't been the same since Joey died

I say: I know but we have to do something other why's who knows what will happen

Jerry and Grace nodded and then we headed off to class. Once we got there we all sat down and as usual Kim sat in the corner all by herself I looked at her and her head was was down and she was already taking notes. I saw her look up for a second but then it went straight back down. I then just started to take notes like everyone else.

Kim's POV

(final bell rings)

Finally schools over. I cant wait to go home right now I'm heading to my locker. I open it and grab the books I need to study and head home. I started to think about my day and I remembered that jack talked to me I wonder what that was about I haven't talked to him since the accident. But still I wonder what he wanted but it doesn't really matter. I finally had reached my house

Mom says: Kim your home how was school

I say: good

Mom says: Okay well I'm heading to the office

I nodded

I say: wheres dad

Mom says: at the business trip

I sadly nodded

Mom says: I left you money for food and also I wont be coming home tonight

I say: why not

Mom says: I have my own business trip to go on me and your father will be back in a month

I nodded and then she left with out saying goodbye to

I whisper: goodbye

The door then shut and I locked and then headed to my room and started my Home work and once I finished I started to clean my room. While I was cleaning my room I found a photo of me and my brother it was a picture of a camping trip when I was like seven years old. I put the photograph in my desk draw and locked it. I then started to hear the voices again

_he hates you_

_after what you said to him_

_he never want to save you_

_you were nothing to Joey_

_you were pathetic_

_you couldn't save him_

_what kind of person are you_

I whisper: A horrible one

Tears started to come down my eyes. So I went into the bathroom and took out my razor and pulled up my right sleeve. There you can see a line of scars of where I had cut before. I started cutting the same time the voices came. Which was two weeks after Joey's funeral. I then made another cut on my wrist and the pain made the voices go away once again. I then cleaned my self up and headed off to bed.

_(Next day)_

I awake to knocking sound coming from my door. So I got dressed and ready because I still had school. I then headed downstairs and opened my door to Jack,Jerry,Grace,Milton and Eddie

Jack says: hey Kim we thought you might want some company on your walk to school

I say: um thanks guys but

Grace interrupted me

Grace says: come on Kim we miss you

I say: okay I guess

Jerry says: WHOOOOOO! Alright Kimmy

Did he just call me Kimmy no one and I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME KIMMY

I say: what did you just call me Jerry

Jerry says: Kimmy why

I then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back

Jerry says: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Jack says: Kim let him go

I say: No one calls me that under stood

Jerry then nodded and I let him go

Jerry says: what the fuck man

I say: you know what can you guys just leave

Milton says: but ki

I shout: LEAVE

I slammed the door in their faces and headed back up stairs I decide I could use a mental health day and so I took a nap.

_(2 hours later) _

I wake up around eleven and decided to head to the mall and get some food so I took my mom's money she left and headed off. Once I had gotten to the mall I went to Felafel Phil's and ordered a couple of felafel balls and while I was eating Phil came up to me

Phil says: Kim its so good to see you

I nodded

Phil says: should you not be in school

I say: I need a day off

He nodded and went back to work. Then a kid in a leather jacket sat down in my booth across from me

I say: can I help you

Boy say: Yes I'm bored is there anything fun to do in this town

I say: I don't know

Boy says: well you seem like fun I'm Griffin and you are

I say: not interested

Grif says: Hey I just wanted to talk now whats your name

I say: Kim and shouldn't you be in school

Grif says: shouldn't you

I say: touche

He smiled

Grif says: hey do want to head to the boardwalk

I know I just met him but I was bored to so you know what the hell whats the worst that could happen

I say: sure why not

We then got up and headed to the board walk and we went on all the rides and for once I was actually having fun. Once we got tired we head off to the beach where we were lying down in the sand.

Grif says: you want to go swimming

I say: don't have my bathing suit

Grif says: so

I say: So I'm not going swimming

Grif says: oh come on you must be dying of heat you've been in that hoodie all day

He then reached for my wrist and grabbed my newest cut

I say: OW SHIT

he then really fast retracted his hand

Grif says: sorry I didn't mean to

I say: its fine

Grif says: Kim why did that hurt that bad

I say:what

Grif says: you know that should of hurt like that. You reacted like I stabbed you

I say: I don't know you must be really strong

Grif then whispered into my ear

Grif says: its okay you can tell me when you want

I smiled

I say: hey listen its getting late I'm going to go home okay

Grif smiled and says: Sure I'll walk you

I smiled

As we were walking I started to feel chilly and then I felt a jacket be put on me. It was Grif he was giving me his leather Jacket. I smiled and then he put his arm around me and then I blushed and then we were at my door

I say: this is me

Grif says: okay but wait I forgot something

I say: what

he then kissed me right on the lips and it felt just like magic

Grif says: that

I smiled and so did he

Grif says: I better get going

I nodded and headed upstairs and realized I had just the best day of my Life in a long time and the best part is Grif made me forget about Joey.

**So what do you think? Shitty Amazing,Stupid or Great Please REVIEW YOUR OPINION**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated and I've notice everyone's noticing Grif now listen He's a big part of the story so keep cool about him and as for kick I cant tell you yet and**

Jack's POV

YES its Friday and and almost summer time WHOOOO man I've spent to much time with Jerry. Anyway I get dressed and ready for school and then I start to walk and Once again I spot Kim

I then sneak up behind her and scare her

Kim says: ahhhh very scary

I say: your no fun

Kim says: what do you want Jack

I say: I want you back and so do the guys

Kim says: listen I just need sometimes alone

I then noticed some blood dripping off her hand

I say: Kim your bleeding

Kim says: oh yeah its just a little cut I got when I was shaving my arm's

I say: well that's a lot of blood for a small cut let me see

I went to see her arm and then she pulled it away

Kim says: I'm fine

I say: no your not

I then grabbed her arm when some guy in a van came up to us

Grif says: Hey Kim you okay

The guy then got out of the van he was wearing Black jeans and a long sleeve black thermal shirt and he was tan and muscular like me but a little bit stronger and he had stone gray eyes and he had long black hair not as long as mine but like neck length and he had a silver necklace on and had dragon on it he looked around seven teen

I say to Kim: you know this guy

She then ripped her arm out my grip and went over to the guy

Kim says: yeah Grif I'm fine its just old friend and hey can you give me a ride to school

Grif nodded

then she kissed this guy right in front of me

I say: Kim what are doing

Kim says: Jack just leave me alone

I walked over to her so we can talk but then Grif got in my way

Grif says: you heard her get lost

I clenched my fist in anger because this guy was seriously pissing me off

Kim says: Grif come on I don't want to be late

Grif says: Okay babe

He then got into the van and so did she and then they left me and so I walked to school and was only a little bit late and when I got my class room I was greeted by my social studies teach with an unpleasant glare

Mr. woods says: Mr. Brewer so nice of you to join us

I say: I'm sorry Mr. woods

Mr. woods says: its fine just take you seat

I then took my seat and then Jerry whispered to me

Jerry whispers says: Jack where were you

I say: at lunch I'll tell you

he nodded and then I started to taking notes

my 3 other classes went by fast and each time I was in the hall I saw Kim with that Grif guy and it didn't help my anger issues with this guy and once I got to lunch I told the guys what happened this morning

Jerry says: wow she kissed him right in front of you that's cold

Grace says: that doesn't sound like Kim

I say: well it was her unless she has a twin sister

I then saw Kim while she was getting her lunch and I thought she mite want to sit with us but then I saw Grif sneak up behind and instead of freaking out like she did with me she laughed and smiled

Jerry says: Jack you okay

I say in angry tone: I'm fine

Jerry says: okay but you just punched your mashed potoatos

I then looked at my hand

I say: oh man god damn it

I then went off to clean my self off

Kim's POV

I was sitting with Grif while I wan eating lunch and was bored out of my mind its not Grif's fault its just there's nothing to do

Grif says: hey listen you want to ditch for the rest of the day

I say: what

Grif says: you know ditch spend the day any other place beside school

I say: I don't know

but then he gave me that smile that just makes me melt

Grif says: come on

I say: sure why not yolo right

Grif laughing says: Never say that again please

I laughed and nodded

Then we both got our stuff out of school and faked that we weren't feeling well and went off on an adventure

Jack's POV

I was sitting in my science class all we were doing was taking notes for final's but I didn't really care so I looked around and noticed Kim wasn't here so I asked Grace and Milton

I whisper: Milton, Grace have you seen Kim

they both said no

I don't know where she is but I bet she's with that Grif Guy

Kim's POV

Me and Grif decided to head to my house to hangout and go swimming

but right now we were in my room hanging out and playing call of duty MW2 and I was kicking his butt

Grif says: How are you doing this

I laughed and say: I'm just awesome

Grif smiles and says: that you are

Grif then leaned over and Kissed me

Grif says: wheres you bathroom

I say: just out in the hall

Grif says: okay

He then left and he was gone for like ten minutes and so I went to check on him and then I saw that he was in Joey's room

I say: Grif what are you doing

Grif says: oh sorry I thought this was the bathroom but then I noticed it was someones room

I say: it's okay its an honest mistake but can you please get out of this room

Grif says: yeah and I'm sorry

I say: its fine

He was about to walk out when he just suddenly stopped

Grif says: hey is that you

he then grabbed one of Joey's Pictures

I say: Grif can you please put that back

Grif says: why its just a picture and hey who's the dude

I then grabbed the picture out of Grif's hand and put it back and pull him out of the room

Grif says: hey whats the matter

I say: never go in that room understand

He nodded

I then started to hear the voices in my head

_How could you do that_

_let a stranger into his room_

_what would joey think_

I say: shut up

Grif says: what Kim you okay

I nodded

I say: just give me a minute

I then headed to the bathroom I then Grabbed my Razor but then Grif started to knock on the door

Grif says: Kim you okay

I started to cry from what the Voices were saying

I say chocked up: Yeah just a minute

I then rolled up my sleeve and was about to cut my self but then Grif started to bang on the door

Grif says: Kim don't do it

I realized he knew what I was doing

I say: its the only way to get the voices to be quiet

Grif says: no its not just let me in and I can help you

I was go to but the Voices were getting louder and I just couldn't take it anymore so I cut my self four times and let the tear come out my eyes and unlock the door and just sink to the ground and cry. Then Grif opened the door

Grif says: oh Kim Baby

He then picked me up and helped me clean my self off

I say: why are you doing this

Grif says: Because you need my help

I say: yeah its just the last time something bad happened to me all my friend's left me and so did my family

Grif whispers into my ear: well I'm different

I then Kissed him and led him to my bed Room where we cuddled all night and I fell asleep into his arm

(Next day)

I wake up and saw Grif next to me and then he wake up

Grif says: Mornin beautiful

I smile

I say: morning hansom

We both then got up and dressed he changed in the bathroom and then he made us some break fest

Grif says: here Bacon and pancakes

I say: thanks

we were both eating in silence when I decided to talk about what happened last night

I say: listen about last night

Grif says: what about it

I say: I just want to say thanks for helping me with my problem

Grif says: No problem as long as you never do it again

I nodded and the he looked at his watch

Grif says: Oh shit I have to go

I say: where

Grif says: to work

I say: okay but one question

Grif says: what

I say: what are we like Boyfriend girlfriend or just Friends with benefits

Grif says: okay let me answer that

He then kissed me with just passion and both are lips were moving in sync and it was bliss

Grif says: what do you think Girlfriend

I smiled

I say: I got my answer Boyfriend

We both then headed outside and as Grif was walking to his car Jack came out of no where and punched him across the face

I shout: JACK

**Okay so what do you think sweet dumb boring or radical or what REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIGHT NOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY everyone I'm sorry for being late but my stupid computer Was really being stupid so I'm so sorry but here we go**

Kim's POV

We both then headed outside and as Grif was walking to his car Jack came out of no where and punched him across the face

I shout: JACK

Jack was now on top of Grif and was punching repeatedly so I ripped him off Grif

and checked if he was okay

I say: Grif you okay

He nodded

Jack says: Stay away from girlfriend

I then got seriously angry so I walked over to him and Slapped him across the Face

I say: are serious ARE YOU FUCK SERIOUS I'm not your GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE JACK

Jack then grabbed my hand

Jack says: Kim listen I'm sorry for doing what I just did but I miss you and so do the guys and this guy Grif is nothing but bad news I can tell

I then ripped my hand from his grip poked at his chest hard

I say: listen you and the guys had your chance but you guys left me and now I'm leaving you and as for Grif he has been nothing but sweet to me so FUCK YOU so just leave

Jack says: but Ki

I interrupted him

I shout: LEAVE NOW

Jack then turned around and left and I went over to Grif who was up and standing

I say: I'm sorry are you okay

Grif says: yeah I'm good nothing so med's couldn't fix but who was that

I say: my ex

Grif says: oh really no I thought when he said stay away from my girlfriend he meant someone else

I smile and say: yeah sorry he's kinda crazy

Grif smiles and says: don't worry we all have Crazy ex's right

I nodded

Griff says: okay listen I really have to go so bye

he pecked my lips and got into his car and drove off and so I deiced to take a nap

(6 hours later)

I was awaken by someone shaking my shoulder and so I slowly opened my eyes to see Grif

I say: hey you got here fast

Grif laughs and says: babe its been at least six hours since I left its 3

I was then Fully awake and looked at the clock

I say: shit I slept practically all day

Grif says: hey who cares its Saturday and I got the surprise

I got up and smiled and he showed me a brown paper bag

I say: what is that

Grif says: the surprise, just trust me come on lets go into your room

He then lead me into my room and I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask if we can have sex because I don't think I'm ready to do that again especially since I've only know him for a couple day's. We finally got into my room and he showed me the contents of the bag which was some type of powder

I say: what is that

Grif says: first you know how I said I used to cut

I nodded and Grif showed me the packet with the powder

Grif says: well this stuff made me stop and made me feel amazing

I say: what is it

Grif says: its heroin

I say: wait as the drug

He nodded and I couldn't believe it was he really going to try and get me to do this

I say: Grif I don't think I

He interrupted me

Grif says: Kim I promise it will make you feel better and you can just do it this once

_go ahead do it_

_yeah do it_

_I cant imagine what joey would think_

_your nothing to him especially now_

you know what FUCK JOEY he isn't hear anymore and I'm practically a women I can make my own choices

I say: okay

He nodded and boiled the stuff on spoon and it turned into a brown liquid and he put into the needle and rapped this thing around my right arm and injected it into me and then it him self and at first I didn't feel anything but then things got crazy and the weirdest thing was I saw Joey and it was amazing we talked and messed around but then he was gone and I passed out

( the next day)

I woke up and I some how ended up on my front lawn and so I got up and headed into my house. Ugh I feel sick and my head hurts then I see Grif come downstairs

Grif says: hey were did you go

I say: outside

Grif nodded then handed me some Advil and some water

Grif says: here take this it will make you feel better

I took it and it did make me feel a little better

I say: thanks

Grif says: so what do want to do

I say: can we go shopping

He nodded and we went to his car and headed to the mall

Once we go there we hit up every store I mostly bought some black shirts and jeans and bracelets and a leather jacket and some combat boots and I got black streaks in my hair and once that was done we headed home and laid down on the couch

Grif says: you look hot just to let you know

I nodded and say: I know thanks

Grif says: I love it when your Cocky

I then kissed him and let him put his tongue in my mouth and let him gain dominance but then we broke apart

Grif says: hey can I ask you a question

I nodded

Grif says: why did you cut your self

I say: well since my brother died I've been feeling guilty and angry and sad and there were these voice that made me feel even worse and it wa

Grif interrupted me with a kiss

Grif says: I get it and hey was that your brothers room upstairs I nodded and he grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs and I followed and we went into Joey's room

I say: what are we doing here

Grif then grabbed one of Joey's old baseball bat's

Grif says: you said you were angry right

I nodded

Grif says: Then let that anger loose

I say: no I can't

He then grabbed me by the shoulders

Grif says: Come on Kim arent you mad he left you and that he makes you feel guilty

I nodded and say: but it was my fau

He interrupted me again

Grif says: so take some anger out on his room come on he deserves it

I then nodded and swung the bat at his desk knocking everything off it including his computer

I say: that's for leaving me

Grif nodded and says: again

I then broke some of his pictures

I shout: THATS FOR MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY

Grif says: YES MORE

I then just swung at random things and when I stopped his room was destroyed

I say: I HATE YOU JOEY

I Then smiled and walked out the room and Grif followed me

Grif says: how do you feel

I say: alive

Grif says: that's great but listen why don't you go to sleep its pretty late and you could use the rest

I kissed him and let my tongue take dominance and then went into my room and fell asleep and I felt for once Happy

Hey sorry I know its short but I've kinda got writers block sorry but still REVIEW REVIW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey sorry its been too long I've just had a feeling no one likes this story anymore anyway lets read**_

Kim's POV

I had awaken to the feeling of someone kissing and when I opened my eyes I saw Grif and I smiled

Grif says: hey get dress its time for school

I frowned

I say: I don't want to go

Grif says: to bad we have to

I say: fine

I then grab some cloths and get dressed in the bathroom and when I came out Grif's mouth was hanging out of his mouth. I was wearing a white tank top and a leather jacket and black jeans with black combat boots and a pair of sunglasses and black finger less gloves

I say: take a picture it will last longer

He laughed and motioned for me to come on and so we ate some breakfast and headed off to school and once we got there I went to my locker but then one of Miltons nerd friends came up to me

Alvin says: Kim can you help Frank's after me

I really didn't want to deal with his problem especially since I have my own

I say: no now get lost

Alvin says: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

I then got angry and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him of the ground a little bit

I say: get lost or all beat the crap out of you

Then I slammed him into the lockers and he ran away and all I did was smile

I'm tired of always being the ms goodie two shoe's and letting people walk over me Its high time I take charge

Just then Frank came up to me

Frank says: oh looky looky what we got here

he then started to play with my hair

Frank says: little Kimmy Crawfish

Now I'm pissed and so I grabbed him by his bushy hair

Frank screams: OWWWWWW STOP

I then slammed his face into a locker and start to laugh as he's on the ground crying

I say: that's what you get

Then walk through the hall and everyone has a scared look in their eyes which just makes me smile

I then went to class

Jack's POV

Once I got inside school I went to my locker because I was already late I missed my firs three periods because I over slept I open my locker but then one of Miltons Friends came up to me in a panic

Alvin says: Jack you got a help me in fact everyone

I say: dude calm down whats wrong

Alvin says: its Kim she's on a war path

I say: wait Kim as in Kim Crawford

Alvin nodded frantically

I say: Alvin she couldn't of done anything that bad

Alvin says: well so far she's wedged three nerds including Milton she's swirled Four guys and two girls and two of those guys were Jerry and Eddie and she slammed me against the locker and beat up frank

I gave him a shocked look and say: are you serious

He nodded

I say: where is she

Alvin says: the Lunch room

I then walk into there and find her siting at a table by herself while to nerds Fan her and so I walked up to her

I say: Kim what are you doing

She then looked at me and gave death glare at me

Kim says: beat it Jackie your ruining my mood

I then told the nerd to get lost and sat down beside her

I say: Kim this isn't you what are you doing

Kim says: well I was having a relaxing time until you came along thanks a lot by the way

I can practically smell the sarcasm off her breath from the last part

I say: you know what I mean why are you acting like this

She then got up

Kim says: because I want to now get lost

She then starts to walk away from me but then I but my hand on her should and she grabbs it and flips me and the grabbed it again and twisted it

Kim says: dont touch me got it

I nodded and then she walked away

I say: man whats going on with

Sorry I know short but its just I feel like nobody's into this story anymore but please PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want me to continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my amazing readers okay so first off I'm super sorry its just that my computer is completely broken and thats why I haven't been update but thanks to ZevieObsessed2012 who is a great writer if your into how to rock has shown me you can update mobile so I am here and ready to write let us read and to my last reviews please bare with me Kick will happen soon I promise**

(2 weeks later)

Kim's POV

These two weeks have been a blast I mean nobody pushes me over anymore not even Rudy and all the nerds do whatever what I tell them I feel like a queen and I especially feel great when me and grif are together and I feel even better when we get high I mean and nothing really has happened to me I mean I look a little paler and skinner. But being skinny is good right and I can always spray tan right?

Any way right now I'm at home I'm not allowed to go to school for one more day because last week me and Donna Tobin got into a fight on Thursday because she mad lovey eyes at my Grif so I punched her and then I got suspended for three days so now I'm staying home for the day and right now I'm laying down in my room listening to music

(Ding dong)

I say: UGHHHHHH! Who is that

I then went downstairs in my pjs to answer the door I reach the door and I see a girl who looks about 19 years old she had blond hair with black streaks in it like mine except her hair was looked longer and was in a pony tail and she was wearing a white tank top and black basketball shorts and sandals and she had black sunglasses on

Girl says: hello I'm Isabella or you can call me izzy

She stuck out her hand I decided to shake it

I say: sup I'm Kim

Izzy says: so this is what you look like look a little different then the way your brother described you

Wait she knew my brother how he didn't make that many friends after he got out I wonder how she met him

I say: wait you know my brother how is that

Izzy says: we were locked up together

I say: oh yeah that makes sense

I then got really dizzy and I almost fell face forward but izzy caught me

Izzy says: are you okay

I say: I'm fine thank you

Izzy says: well anyway is Joey home or is some where else

I say: um sadly two years ago he died

Her face then began to frown

Izzy says: oh my god I'm so sorry for your lose

I say: yeah it was a big impact me

Izzy says: you don't sound that upset about your brothers death

I say: yeah well I moved on I mean we all have to right

Izzy says: yeah well I'm actually a SeaFord university so if you ever want to talk then you can just go there and look for me

I nodded but to be honest I really didn't care

I say: okay well I guess bye

She nodded and left and I decide to have a little party upstairs in my room if you know what I mean

So I headed upstairs and locked my door and got ready

Jack's POV

Me Eddie and Jerry are heading to my house right now since karate practice was canceled so we decided to head to my house to play black ops Milton would of came but instead he went to go hangout with Julie but right now we almost to my house and Eddie and Jerry are arguing over something stupid

Jerry says: I'm tell you I have the gift

Eddie says: dude it was just a guess

Jerry says: no it wasn't I knew Joey was going to die the cards said so air go I have the gift

Eddie says: Jack please tell Jerry he's crazy

I say: I don't know he may have the gift

Jerry says: you see jack agree's with me

Eddie says: you both are stupid

I playful shoved Eddie

I say: shut up

When we got to my house I noticed a girl crying outside of Kim's house she was siting on the side walk and just crying

I say: hey you guys go in and start up I'll be there in a sec

Jerry and Eddie headed inside to set up while I walked over to the girl

I say: excuse me are you okay

She looked at me with tear stain cheeks and sad puffy red eyes

She says: yeah I'm fine I just got sad news about a friend of mine

I say: oh do you want to talk about i

She smiles and says: sure why not

I smile and say: I'm Jack

I extend my hand to help her up and she accepts it

She says: my names Isabella or izzy I prefer Izzy though

I say: okay izzy then come on

I then lead her toward my house and she followed and once I got in my home I spotted Jerry a d Eddie playing in my living room

I say: hey guys I'm back

Jerry says: good here's your controller and hurry zombies are ever where

I say: guys a also brought a new friend

They both then turn their heads toward me and saw Izzy

Jerry says: who's the chick

I say: this is izzy

Izzy says: Hi and if you ever call me a chick again I'll rip off your balls and sew them to your neck I'm a person not a farm animal

I was taken back at first by what she said but then I laughed where as Eddie just covered his nuts and so did Jerry

Jerry says scared: Yes Ma'am

Izzy says: good

I say: so izzy why were you crying

Izzy went to speak but Jerry beat her to it

Jerry says: wait you were crying are you okay

Izzy says: yeah it just I just found out my friend Joey died

I say: wait was your friends last name Crawford

Izzy says: yes how'd you know

I say: we all knew him

Izzy says: oh well yeah his sister just told me the weird thing is though she acted like she didn't even care about it

I say: yeah Kim has changed ever since Joey died

Eddie says: and defiantly not for the better

I say: anyway how'd you meet joey

Izzy says: we met in Juvie

I say: really

Izzy says: yep I was the first person he became friends with

Jerry says: really that's so cool

Izzy says: yeah I helped in a fight and it's just a long story

I say: we got time

Izzy says: ok well then gather round and let me tell you a story of how I met Joe Crawford

_(Flashback)_

_Izzy's POV _

_May 14th 2010_

_A bunch of new guys are coming in today I saw a couple outside my cell one kid stuck out he looked I did when I first came here like he just want to keep to him self for a couple seconds he looked at me then turned his head back_

_Lisa says: making goo goo eyes at the newbies _

_My cell mate Lisa from her bed she was like my sister we both got here the same day and we've stuck together since_

_I say: no you dumb bitch I just feel bad for the dumbasses so sue me_

_Lisa says: Izzy feeling bad for people are you alright are you sick_

_I say: ha ha ha very funny I'm just saying you know first night is always scariest _

_Lisa says: seriously are you okay_

_I say: Shut the fuck up or I'll beat your ass_

_Lisa says: someone needs some shut eye_

_I say: yeah let's hit the hay in 3...2..1_

_Guard shouts:LIGHTS OUT_

_I say: night_

_Lisa says: night_

_Next day lunch time_

_I was sitting with Lisa eating my food when I spotted that new kid from last night he was looking for a place to eat _

_I say: poor sap_

_Lisa says: what _

_I pointed toward the kid and she nodded and started to eat her bread I look at the new kid and then I saw Derek go up to him which was bad Derek was one ripped 17 year old with anger issues and lucky I was close enough to actually hear their conversation _

_Derek says: hey newbie you don't mind if I take your lunch right_

_The new kid went to speak but Derek had already taken his lunch and the new kid didn't look happy_

_Derek says:thanks my little bitch_

_Now the new kid looked pissed_

_I whisper: just walk away don't do anything stupid_

_Now instead of doing that of course the newbie decides to do something moronic _

_Newbie says: your welcome dick head_

_Derek says: what did you just say_

_I whisper: walk away walk away_

_Newbie says: well you gave me a nickname I thought I'd give you one as well dick head_

_Derek says: you think that's funny_

_By now everyone was looking at them_

_Newbie says: if I say yes can I get my food back_

_Derek says: you want your food back_

_Newbie nodded_

_Derek says: here_

_And through the food at the newbies feet getting some food on his pants and all over his shoes _

_Derek says: pick it up_

_I whisper: don't do it just walk away _

_The newbie like an idiot then reaches down to get what's left on the floor but as his head goes down Derek's knee collides to the newbies face sending flying backwards the newbie then hoisted him self with his elbows and raised his head showing a bloody nose and Derek walk straight towards him_

_Derek says: listen you little bitch this is my house and in here your nothing but my bitch and so you eat on the floor like one okay bitch_

_The newbie didn't respond but that didn't help Derek just slapped him across the face Hard to the newbie then nodded and Derek just walked away back to his table and the newbie got up and wiped his nose and picked up the metal tray walked towards Derek and tapped on his shoulder and Derek turned around_

_Derek says: what do you want now bitch_

_The newbie then swung the tray right across Derek's face and Derek fell to the ground_

_Newbie says: My names not Bitch it's Joe Dick head_

_Derek then got up but Joe grabbed him by his hair kneed him in face he then got on top of Derek and started to beat the shit out of him_

_Lisa says: Damn the kids got fight in him_

_I nodded but then I saw a bunch if guys in Derek's crew Jump in and start beating him he put up a good fight but then he started to lose bad and I couldn't take it anymore I mean the guards weren't doing anything but someone had to so I decided to step up I don't know exactly why I just couldn't bare to watch this anymore so I jumped in and I started to punch and kick just to get to Joe and once I did I kicked one guy in the balls and kneed him in the face_

_I shout: BACK OFF_

_all the guys back up_

_I say: you mess with him you mess with me and if you want to keep your nuts I suggest you back off_

_All the guys backed off they knew I wasn't bluffing you see once you stab a guys eye with a plastic fork you kinda a get a rep as a psycho which I didn't mind being in here it helps a lot actually_

_Once the guys backed off and carried Derek back to his cell I could finally see Joe he had blue eyes and dirty blond hair and I'll admit he was kinda cute_

_Joe says: thanks but I didn't need your help I could of taken them_

_I say: are you serious your like twelve you couldn't of handled a bunch of fifteen year olds _

_Joe says: I'm thirteen and yeah I've taken on worse especially since I just delt with that dick head_

_I say: true and your welcome by the way _

_Joe says: I said thanks any way I'm Joseph Crawford or you can call me Joe,Joey or even Cj_

_I say: okay Joey well I'm Isabella Dawson but call me Izzy got it_

_He nodded_

_ I say: do want to sit with me and my friend_

_Joey says: why not_

_We both then walked over to my table and I introduced him to Lisa and my other friend mark_

_(Flashback end)_

Jacks POV

Izzy says: and that's how we met

Jerry says: damn even as a kid Joey was mad strong

I say: and he was apparently stubborn

Izzy says: you have no idea

I say: so izzy if you want to stay for dinner you can I mean my parent will be home soon

Izzy says: I would love to but I have to go so good bye jack

She gave me a hug goodbye

Izzy says: and goodbye Jerry and ... Eddie

They both said bye and she walked out the door and then we started to play our game when I got an idea

I say: hey maybe we can use izzy to get Kim back to well... Normal

Jerry says: yeah that's not a bad idea

Eddie says: it just might work

I say: ok we'll talk about with the others tomorrow so we can get a plan going so for now let's kill some zombies

Both Jerry and Eddie say: Yeah

Hopefully what ever plan we come up with will work others why's we might lose Kim forever to Grif

**So what did you think we finally got Isabella in there and we got to learn about joeys past So REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW and I'll update soon**


End file.
